


Two Riches, One Sam

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: Speight Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sex, Bottom!Sam, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Top!Loki, dub-con, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Loki blackmails Gabriel into having a threesome with Sam.  Sam does agree, so it's not /really/ dub-con, but it's not super eager consent, either.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Gabriel/Loki
Series: Speight Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781773
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020, Speight Bingo





	Two Riches, One Sam

**Author's Note:**

> For the Speight Bingo square, 'Double penetration' and the Kink bingo square, 'Awkward sex.'

“You know what I want.”

“No!” Gabriel frowned at Loki. “I’m not tricking Sam. Not like that.” 

“Beggars can’t be choosers, Angel,” Loki replied with a smirk. “And who says you have to trick him? Hell, you can even be there. Show me someone who doesn’t have a twin fantasy and I’ll show _you_ a liar.” 

Gabriel continued to frown, but it softened slightly. “I...can be there? And he’ll know it’s you and me, not just me?” 

“What’s another threesome between us?” Loki asked with a shrug. “We used to do it all the time. I don’t give a shit whether or not he knows it’s me; I just want to tap that ass.” 

“Yeah, but--”

“And you need my help. I’ve told you my price. Take it or leave it; stop wasting my time.”

Gabriel sighed. “Fine. I’ll talk to Sam. If he’s okay with it, then...fine.” 

Loki just smiled at him in answer. 

.oOOo.

Sam was, as it turned out, not incredibly enthusiastic about the prospect of being fucked by a pagan god, but after Gabriel laid out all of the benefits (in excruciating detail), he reconsidered. “Only if you’re there, though,” he finally said, giving Gabriel his best bitchface. 

Gabriel nodded. “I wouldn’t miss it, Sam.” He only forbore nicknames when he was being completely serious. “I won’t let him hurt you or anything, you know that, don’t you?”

Sam heaved a sigh. “Yeah. I do. But I don’t have to like it.” 

“Oh, we’ll make sure you like it,” Gabriel said, giving Sam his patented eyebrow wiggle. “We’ll make sure you like it _a lot_.” He paused. “Have you ever taken two dicks before?”

Sam flushed even harder than he already was. “No.” 

“Oh, Sam-jam, you’re missing out,” Gabriel told him. “Especially with the two of us; we can take any pain away and leave you all the good stuff. Unless you _want_ the pain.” This time, he grinned and winked. 

Sam had to swallow hard. “Maybe...maybe just a little.” 

Gabriel snickered. “Want to feel us for a few days? We can definitely do that.” He dropped the snark again, momentarily. “Thank you for doing this for me, Sam. I really appreciate it.” 

“And I appreciate the fact that you asked me. I know you could’ve just sent him in and called it a prank later if I found out,” Sam replied with a shrug. “Now...how about you show me how much you really appreciate me?”

“Aye-aye, can do!” Gabriel’s blowjobs were always spectacular, but this one? This one qualified as _extra._

.oOOo.

When it finally came time for their threesome (Gabriel still couldn’t believe his boyfriend liked to _schedule_ things like this), he noticed that Sam had quickly turned away from the predatory look in Loki’s eyes. Now, he was staring at Gabriel with those adorable puppy dog eyes, looking amazing even in a white terrycloth bathrobe. 

Gabriel was wearing one too; they had been stretching Sam out and making sure he was thoroughly lubed. The angel had held Sam through several mild bouts of anxiety in the days leading up to this--but now that Loki was finally in the room with them, he was fairly certain he could ease Sam’s anxiety and get the hunter on board with them. 

“I can’t wait to see what you look like under that robe,” said a familiar voice--although it always sounded different to Gabriel when it came from Loki. Like listening to yourself on tape (ugh). 

“Careful with him, he’s feeling shy,” Gabriel told his counterpart, stepping forward. “But I think I know how to rev up his engine.” He waggled his eyebrows at Loki.

The god quirked a familiar eyebrow at him. “Do you, now?”

Gabriel took two quick strides, and grabbed the hat off of Loki’s head. He flung it--seemingly casually--over his shoulder, but it landed perfectly atop one of the bed posts. As he did so, he pulled Loki to him and kissed him. Loki immediately tried to take control of the kiss; Gabriel fought him for a few moments but then allowed it. 

Loki’s hands settled on Gabriel’s robe-clad hips as the kiss turned filthy; Gabriel’s nimble fingers were working to get the god out of his suit. Thanks to his archangel hearing, he made out the soft sound that escaped from Sam’s lips, and he smirked into the kiss. Loki bit his lower lip in retribution, and slid his hands around to untie the robe. 

Gabriel pulled away long enough to look over at Sam, and knew they had him hooked. His eyes were wide, his pupils dilated--and not in fear anymore. Loki growled, and bit his ear just the way Gabriel liked, making him yelp. “Enjoying the show?” he asked Sam as Loki pushed the robe off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor. 

Sam nodded mutely, and Gabriel chuckled as he made Loki’s vest and then his shirt disappear--the old-fashioned way. Stupid god was of course wearing an undershirt, but he pulled him over toward Sam anyway, and soon the moose was helping to undress Loki. 

Gabriel felt a pang of jealousy when Loki leaned over and claimed Sam’s mouth, but he resolutely squashed it. There was plenty of Sam to go around, and this was a one-time deal anyway. Hopefully. 

Loki started working on Sam’s robe (again, Gabriel couldn’t blame him, despite the mild jealousy he was unable to quash) while Gabriel pulled the god’s pants and boxers down so he could step out of them. Once he’d gotten Sam’s robe off, Loki whistled. “I knew Gabe here was holding out on me,” he said hoarsely. “I’ve _always_ been fond of giants.” 

Sam seemed shy again, and turned back to the bed he was now sitting on. “Um...how--?” he started, waving an aimless hand.

Gabriel shut him up with a kiss of his own, and then replied, even as he watched Loki’s hands stroke Sam’s chest as if the god were mesmerized. “I’ll lay down on the bed; you can’t squash me. Then you can climb on like the cowboy your brother thinks he is, lay down, and Loki here can be on top. Easy-peasy.” 

“No,” the god snapped, and Gabriel really wished he hadn’t used that tone, because it made Sam stiffen (and not in a good way). “I want to see his face.”

Gabriel was close enough to Sam’s face that he got away with rolling his eyes at his brother-from-another-mother. “Fine, then he’ll climb on, reverse cowgirl, I guess. Same thing, though.”

Sam chuckled nervously; Gabriel knew it was because he always insisted that reverse cowgirl wasn’t actually a valid sex position; it was just a variant of cowgirl. Somehow that calmed his jealousy a little. Sure, Loki could fuck Sam, but he didn’t _know_ Sam. Not like Gabriel did. 

Regardless, Gabriel clambered onto the bed, positioned himself in more or less the middle, and lay on his back. He grabbed some lube, warmed it up, and stroked himself a few times as Loki kissed Sam again. “Come on, hop on, cowgirl.” 

He laughed as Sam pulled away from the kiss and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “Doesn’t that make you the cow?” he muttered as he pulled himself up onto the bed and made for Gabriel. Loki looked as if he were very much enjoying the visual of Sam crawling away from him. Since Gabriel was infinitely familiar with the view, once again, he couldn’t blame the god. 

“Well, you are gonna milk me,” Gabriel retorted, and Sam groaned. Gabriel knew the banter was calming his boyfriend down, though. Sam straddled him, facing his toes, and, after their earlier activities, slid effortlessly down onto Gabriel’s hard cock. 

From there, things got...a bit more awkward. “Uh...now what?” Sam asked. 

“Lean back, I’ve got you,” Gabriel said, lifting his arms up to ‘catch’ Sam’s torso. Unfortunately, Loki was apparently impatient, and had already climbed onto the bed with them. That wasn’t a problem as Sam leaned back into Gabriel’s embrace, but it definitely was when Gabriel said, “Now, stretch out your legs.” 

Moments later, Gabriel winced. “Hey! Watch the dick inside you!” he complained, pinching Sam’s side. “It doesn’t bend that way!”

“Sorry, but it’s not...I can’t...Loki, can you move to the right? Uh, my right, not yours.” 

Gabriel couldn’t help but giggle at the mental picture Loki was giving him. Sam was trying to stretch out his long moose legs, but Gabriel’s were basically already where he was trying to put them, and Loki was in the way too. 

Eventually, Loki had to climb back off the bed, help Sam, and then climb back on. Gabriel tried to spread his legs as much as he could, which spread Sam’s even further out, but he wasn’t surprised when Loki’s knees still ended up pressed into his thighs. Even his magicked-up bed wasn’t up to the task of supporting the three of them comfortably in this position. 

He was just lucky he wasn’t human, because breathing with a moose and a pagan god on top of you was difficult. Not that Loki was actually on top yet; it was just Sam’s bulk at the moment. 

“Oh, Dad!” Gabriel called when Loki started tracing the place where he and Sam were joined with a fingertip. On top of him, Sam moaned as well, and he started trying to further distract his boyfriend by playing with his nipples. “Do that again!”

“Fuck. You two look amazing, him speared on you and both of you spread out like that,” Loki groaned from above them. “Now, relax, Sam.” 

Sam began to squirm, and Gabriel could only assume that Loki was giving him oral while his fingers, just as nimble as Gabriel’s and well-lubed, started stretching Sam’s rim, eventually sliding in next to Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel let out an appreciative groan at the feeling. It really _had_ been a while since he and Loki had done this, and they were immortal. 

Sam whimpered when Gabriel felt the head of Loki’s lubed cock slide against the bottom of his. “Shhh. Relax, Sam-jam. We’ll take care of you.” He would have whispered it in Sam’s ear, only Sam was taller than him, so he more or less said it to Sam’s shoulder, along with a little lick he hoped would be distracting. He was using his grace to block any pain Sam might be feeling from the stretch, only allowing his nerves to send the good signals to his brain. “Relax, babe.” 

Loki chuckled darkly from somewhere above them. “Speak for yourself,” he told Gabriel. “I’m going to _wreck_ him.” Gabriel felt Loki’s knees settle into new positions, even as he managed to push himself into Sam alongside Gabriel. Sam let out a pornographic moan as Gabriel ran his hands up and down Sam’s flanks. Gabriel sucked a mark into his shoulder in response. 

Loki gave Sam some time to adjust, but once he did start moving, he moved almost supernaturally fast. Gabriel didn’t have much leverage, but rocked against Sam in a counterpoint rhythm, his hands alternately teasing and soothing the human between them. It was hella awkward being on the bottom and not being able to see anything but Sam’s back, but it felt incredible. 

Loki started talking dirty, but Sam seemed to be beyond speaking, and Gabriel knew he’d mentally treasure the sounds his boyfriend was making for a very, _very_ long time. When Sam finally came, he came hard, screaming wordlessly. Gabriel let himself go when Sam clenched down on the two of them, and Loki followed suit a few thrusts later. 

Gabriel panted, feeling both buzzed and sated at the same time. And, perhaps, just a touch claustrophobic? He knew he could ‘thank’ Ass-butt for that. “Off now,” he complained, shoving at Sam since he couldn’t really reach Loki. 

Getting untangled was nearly as difficult as getting into the position had been, but Loki blessedly cleaned them all up with a snap so at least they didn’t get semen everywhere. 

After a fair amount of shoving at the moose, Gabriel ended up on one side of Sam and Loki on the other. As soon as he caught his breath, he declared, “Now _that’s_ what I call a Sammich! Ow!” he added moments later, as his boyfriend groaned and wearily smacked him with an arm. 

They laid there for a time, and then Loki climbed out of bed and began dressing himself. “You’ll have the item tomorrow morning, Gabriel. Pleasure doing business with you both.” He winked at them both, then disappeared with a snap. 

Gabriel pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could get a look at Sam’s face. “Are you all--” he started to ask, but his boyfriend was already asleep. Smirking to himself, he cuddled up next to him and rested.


End file.
